White's Day
by Anashi Minamoto
Summary: It's White Day, but the girls are skeptical. When the guys show up with the classic white ribbons, Stormy, Darcy, and Ami don't know what to do. A few more incident happen aloong the way as well...


Koji walked to Takuya, wearing a white ribbon in his hair. He was wearing a white shirt, with his normal pants and sneakers. "Hey Koji," Takuya said. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers today, and didn't have on his hat or goggles for once.

Koichi walked over to the two. Like the other two guys, he was wearing a white shirt and white sneakers today, in honor of St. White's Day. "Koji, why are you wearing the ribbon in your hair?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Dad hid my ponytail holder," said Koji, after giving Koichi a black eye.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" Koichi said angrily.

"For almost laughing," Koji replied, just as angry. Koichi sighed.

"So, do you two believe in the whole 'if the guy you like gives you a ribbon on White's Day, your love will last forever' crap?" Ami asked Stormy and Darcy. Unlike most of the girls in school, she wasn't wearing any white. Stormy shook her head. She wore her normal red clothes. Darcy didn't believe also. She wore all purple.

"I didn't think so," Ami said. She watched as three of the most annoyingly preppy girls in school, all wearing frilly white dresses, walked by, and giggling about something. Ami shook her head. "Pathetic."

Darcy cast a spell to turn their clothes black. She giggled. The three girls were very confused, but shrugged it off and continued walking. Some snakerats fell onto the girls. Stormy giggled. The girls ran into the bathroom. Ami rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Koji walked to Ami. He gave her a white ribbon he had in his pocket. Ami blinked. "Um...thanks," she said. Koji tied it in Ami's hair. Stormy and Darcy broke into laughter when they saw Koji's hair. "Leave him alone," Ami told the two, before kissing Koji. Koji smiled and kissed her back.

Takuya walked to Darcy and pulled a white ribbon out of his pocket. Darcy blinked. His hands shaking a little, Takuya tied the ribbon to Darcy's wrist.

Koichi walked over to Stormy, holding a white ribbon. Stormy's eyes widened. She loved stuff from Koichi. He tied to her wrist. Stormy kissed Koichi.

"If Koichi loves Stormy, he must adore me," said a girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes. Her name was Megan, and she was the head cheerleader. She walked out of the bathroom and over to Koichi. "Don't you have one for me, Koichi?"

No, why would I?" Koichi asked.

"Because if you like that fashion disaster Stormy, you must surely love me, first boyfriend," said Megan. She and Koichi had been dating until Koichi fell for Stormy and started going out with her instead.

"For the last time, I don't like you anymore," Koichi said. Megan kissed Koichi and pulled him into the girl's bathroom with her 2 friends. Koichi gagged and ran out of the bathroom.

Megan pulled him back in. ""Ready, girls? Get the lip gloss," she said. She had strapped Koichi to a toilet. Koichi tried to get away. One of the girls, named Cathie, nodded. She had red hair and hazel eyes, and was also dressed in a cheerleaders outfit.

"I think we should get him outta there," Ami said.

Megan put on some pink lip gloss and kissed Koichi's neck. Koichi turned away. "Cut it out!" he said angrily. Megan forced his lips on hers. Koichi kept trying to turn away.

Stormy walked in. She cast a spell on herself to make her look like the principal. Her hair was long and black. Her eyes were now cyan. She wore a red female principal with matching high heels. "Megan, Cathie, let Koichi out of here!" she shouted. Megan let Koichi go. Koichi ran out of the bathroom. Stormy followed him. She turned back into her normal self and hugged Koichi. Koichi kissed Stormy on the cheek.

A boy with brown hair and brown eye walked over to Ami. His name was Zac, and he was the leader of the basketball team. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Uh, in private?" he asked. She was a bit reluctant, but agreed and followed him to an empty classroom. Koji sneaked up to the room and spied through the window on the door.

"Well?" Ami leaned against a wall, waiting.

But Zac seemed nervous about something, which was odd since he never got nervous about anything, or around anyone. "Um...I, uh...wanted to give you something," he said at last, not noticing the ribbon in her hair. Ami tilted her head to one side, having no clue what he was talking about. That is, until he pulled a white ribbon out of his jacket pocket. She turned very pale, and her eyes grew wideKoji kicked open the door and pulled Ami away from him. Since he and Ami looked a whole lot alike, he thought Zac would put the ribbon on his hand, not Ami's. And he almost did, but realized what happened at the last minute.

"Ami already has a ribbon in her hair," said Koji, before pointing to the ribbon he had put in Ami's hair.

Zac's face flushed. "I...I d-didn't even notice," he stammered. "S-sorry."

Ami kissed Koji quickly and softly said, "Thanks."

Koji walked out of the room. Ami quickly followed. They didn't notice Takuya and Darcy were taken by their ex-lovers, Lois and Dren. Dren was the football quarter back. He wore a football outfit. He had brown hair and green eyes. Lois had brown eyes, and her hair was dyed blue. She wore a green and black soccer uniform. She was the soccer team's star player.

"Let me go!" shouted Darcy.

"Get away from her!" Takuya said angrily, as he tried to push Lois away. Darcy kicked Dren where guys hater being kicked. She jumped away from him and freed Takuya. They ran to the other two couples, panting.

"Well, that was...different," Koichi said, for lack of a better word. Ami and Takuya nodded in agreement. Stormy sat down.

"I don't know about you two," Ami said to Stormy and Darcy, "But I've changed my point of view for this holiday." She hugged Koji.

"Same here," said Stormy and Darcy.


End file.
